1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phase shifters and, more specifically, to a phase shifter that can be used for both a 90 and a 180 degree delay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phase shifters are used to change the transmission phase angle of a network and are used for various systems, including phased array antennas and radiofrequency (RF) and microwave applications. Standard phase shifters typically have a fixed phase shift over a given frequency range. As a result, it is often necessary to connect in series two separate phase shifters to accomplish a larger phase shift that is possible with a particular phase shifter. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a single phase shifter that can be used to accomplish more than one fixed phase shift without the need to attach additional phase shifters.